And The Truth Will Set You Free
| image = Image:Rdr_set_free.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Tall Trees | end = Tall Trees | prereqs = | giver = Edgar Ross | location = West Elizabeth | rewards = | previous = Edgar Ross mission strand: "And You Will Know The Truth" | next = Marston Ranch Chapter: Abigail Marston mission strand: "The Outlaw's Return" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story After the armored car is blown up, John Marston has to reach Dutch Van Der Linde's fort by horseback following Ross and the American Army. After the long ride up into the mountains, in Cochinay, Marston prepares for an attack on Dutch, along with the Agents and the American Army. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites This mission begins automatically following the end of "And You Will Know The Truth". Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Ride to Cochinay. *Fight your way to the front gate. *Defend soldiers planting dynamite charges on the gate. *Kill all of Dutch's guards. *Drive Dutch away from his Gatling Gun platform. *Chase Dutch through the caves. Mission Details After another brief cutscene mount your horse and prepare for another long ride with Ross and the US Army. Feel free to jump ahead of the army and ride to the destination. Upon arrival the army will blow open the gate and you'll proceed in on foot. Take out two or three waves of enemies then run into the village. Mount the gatling gun and take out the enemies in the village, or move to the small hill on the left side just before the gate where you can snipe all but three of the enemies in the village. The last three enemies will be on the left as you enter the gate formally. Keep an eye out as there are TNT crates placed in useful locations that will help you take out a large portion of the men in the village. After you finish off the men in the village, proceed up to the checkpoint and you'll see a small cutscene with the officer. His men will take some time to plant the charges on the door and while they do you have to take out two waves of men that appear on the walls of the fort. After this you'll head into the heart of the camp alone to face Dutch and a few of his lackeys. Take aim at the lantern behind Dutch's Maxim machine gun and shoot it to set the camp on fire. After Dutch abandons the machine gun he'll run away and you'll be forced to chase him. Go up the ramp and to the left into the small room, climb the ladder and head across the walkway to the next building. Once inside go up the stairs and head into the tunnel to continue your chase. Climb a bunch of ladders until you've got Dutch cornered at the top of a large cliff. Dutch begins to speak, saying "We cant always fight nature John... We cant always fight change." He also claims "Our time has passed John...." before falling to his death. You will then start at the bottom of the cliff, looking over Dutch's body when Edgar Ross shows up. Ross says, "So in the end you didn't have the guts to shoot him". Ross then asks for John's gun. He gives it to him then places one shot in Dutch's chest, telling him "It looks better on the report that way". He then tells you to go home to your family. "Compass" by Jamie Lidell (Red Dead on Arrival version)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZ9iflvCwok, one of the three songs in the game featuring vocals, will start playing, but if you shoot something, get off your horse or pause the game and then return, it will stop. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults or kills any soldier. *Kills any soldier's horse. *Abandons the soldiers. *Pushes too far ahead of the soldiers when advancing on the enemy. *Allows Dutch to escape. *Dies. Mission Complete Unlockables *Pump-action Shotgun (dropped) *Abigail Marston mission strand Tips and Tricks * If you want to keep playing as John, save your game after this mission. Don't start the Beecher's Hope Ranch chapter, so you will still be able to change outfits. **If you do start the Beecher's Hope missions, you can decide to make a save for the last story mission, but then you will not be able to change outfits and be doomed to always wear the Rancher Outfit, until you complete "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed". Trivia * The title of the mission (and the one before) is most likely a reference to the Bible passage John 8:32 - "For you shall know the truth, and the truth shall set you free". This is also the motto of the CIA. * In "The Wronged Woman" stranger side-mission where you have to duel Harold Thornton in Blackwater, when you visit his grave, it says "The truth will make you free", similar wording to this mission's title. * When riding to the fort depending whether you're at the front of the "convoy" or the back you can have different conversations between the Captain and Ross. ** The conversation with the Captain and Marston is somewhat friendly but short. They will introduce themselves and talk about their distaste for having to work with Ross. ** Marston's conversation with Ross (and occassionaly Fordham) is completely different. They will basically attack each other with words, making sure to talk badly about the other's personal situations. *At the end of this mission, Ross gives Marston permission to go back to his family. As he mounts his horse, the song ''"Compass (Red Dead On Arrival Version)"'' by Jamie Lidell will begin playing. The song will cease playback if the player pauses the game, opens his satchel, dismounts his horse or enters Beecher's Hope. *When chasing Dutch through the cave, he will fire at you from the top of the ladders. If you look at his gun, it will change each cutscene. *in the last cutscene, Ross will joke around and say that Abigail was killed in a prison riot, causing John to pull a gun on him. Bugs *On the PS3, when the soldier plants the explosive on the main gate, it rarely will disappear when shot instead of exploding. This will require torching yourself or blowing yourself up with dynamite to end the mission and restart from checkpoint. *On the 360, the song will sometimes will not play, regardless of what you did. *On the PS3 and 360, when the captain tells one of the soldiers to plant the gate with dynamite, the soldier will become invisible, but you can see the dynamite floating in mid-air as if its being carried. Gallery rdr_truth_will_set_you_free00.jpg File:Rdr_dutchfall.jpg|And the truth will set you free. rdr_truth_will_set_you_free000.jpg Achievements ---- es:Y la verdad os hará libres Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player